Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 140: Memories of Anastasia
by 1942
Summary: Thought to have perished in the Chernobyl Incident, Edward and Alphonse's Russian older cousin Anastasia Elric, who apparently survived the horrific event, has returned. Anastasia is reunited with the rest of her family and gets to meet Edward and Winry's kids. However, Anastasia harbors a dark secret. Is she the REAL Anastasia?


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 140: Memories of Anastasia

Recap: After being sucked into Hell, Edward and our heroes try desperately to find a way out. Alexander, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin then seek The Sorcerer Of Alchemy to help our heroes escape Hell. The sorcerer tried to banish The Lightning and his allies forever, but the latter killed him through the Book Of Alchemy, turning him to sand.

Episode 140

"Memories of Anastasia"

NOTE #1: The season 4 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – August 25, 1999 9:20 AM

At the Central City Park, a ginger girl with small freckles and long, orange hair wearing a blue sweater with pale red stripes, dark blue pants and lavender shoes is crying over her male tuxedo kitten stuck on a tree, meowing in fear. Edward, in his normal clothes, is taking a stroll down the park until he notices the crying girl and kitten. "Hey! Why all the tears?" Edward asked as he approaches them, then crouches down to talk to the girl. "He went up…And he won't come back…" The Ginger Girl With Small Freckles And Long, Orange Hair Wearing A Blue Sweater With Pale Red Stripes, Dark Blue Pants And Lavender Shoes replied sadly as she continues to cry and looks at Edward, then Edward looks at the kitten. "He's too scared to move!" Edward said offscreen as the kitten meows while showing his teeth. "Don't you worry!" Edward said as he pats Ginger Girl With Small Freckles And Long, Orange Hair Wearing A Blue Sweater With Pale Red Stripes, Dark Blue Pants And Lavender Shoes on the head with his right hand, then proceeds to save the kitten. Once in front of the tree, Edward leap jumps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, safely grabs the kitten off the tree with both hands and lands on the ground on his feet, making the Ginger Girl With Small Freckles And Long, Orange Hair Wearing A Blue Sweater With Pale Red Stripes, Dark Blue Pants And Lavender Shoes gasp in amazement and relief. "It's okay, you're safe now." Edward said as he gently pets the kitten with his right hand with a playful smile. Edward then passes the Ginger Girl With Small Freckles And Long, Orange Hair Wearing A Blue Sweater With Pale Red Stripes, Dark Blue Pants And Lavender Shoes her kitten as she smiles. "Thanks!"

The Ginger Girl With Small Freckles And Long, Orange Hair Wearing A Blue Sweater With Pale Red Stripes, Dark Blue Pants And Lavender Shoes thanked. "Mommy! Mommy!" The Ginger Girl With Small Freckles And Long, Orange Hair Wearing A Blue Sweater With Pale Red Stripes, Dark Blue Pants And Lavender Shoes shouted as she turns around to go to her mother and younger brother, with Edward smiling as he gets up from crouching. The Ginger Girl With Small Freckles And Long, Orange Hair Wearing A Blue Sweater With Pale Red Stripes, Dark Blue Pants And Lavender Shoes' mother has dark blonde hair and wears a slate-colored blazer, black pants and black high heels, while her younger brother has short black hair wears a light gray sweater with pale red stripes, whitish-blue pants and pale blue and gray sneakers. As Edward happily watches the two girls and boy leave, he notices a familiar looking Russian girl pass by. "It can't be…" Edward murmured as he shakes his head, with a closeup of the Familiar Looking Russian Girl walking past random people. Edward then politely goes after the girl. "Anastasia?" Edward asked as he stopped running while the girl now known as Anastasia turns around is both surprised and shocked to see Edward. "Edward?" Anastasia asked.

[[The Season 4 intro goes the same]]

The Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – August 25, 1999 9:22 AM

At the Central City Park, Edward and his and Alphonse's older cousin Anastasia, who supposedly died in the Chernobyl Incident, hug each other, relieved that both are okay. Then they have a fade in flashback of them, Winry and Alphonse as kids laughing and playing together in the meadow, with the flashback fading out when Edward and Anastasia broke their hug. "I thought you were dead! But how did you survive the Chernobyl Incident?" Edward asked in confusion. "After the plant's careless workers let the four reactors explode, radiation steam spread all throughout the area, including the city of Chernobyl, killing 4,000 of the 49,400 of the city's people and permanently mutating the remaining 45,400, screaming and running in fear." Anastasia began as the first Chernobyl Incident flashback shows the plant's careless workers letting the four reactors of the plant explode, spreading radiation steam all throughout the area, including the city of Chernobyl, killing 4,000 of the 49,400 of the city's people and permanently mutating the remaining 45,400 as they scream and run in fear. "I was one of the 49,400 people running from the radiation steam." Anastasia continued as the second Chernobyl Incident flashback showed Anastasia running from the radiation steam. "I was still running until I saw a medium-sized hole in the plant's barbwire fence, so I went through it and made it out in one piece, but my family living there weren't so lucky." Anastasia finished as the third and final Chernobyl Incident shows Anastasia seeing a medium-sized hole in the plant's barbwire and went through it and made it out in one piece, but looks back at cries that her family living their died in the outbreak, then the flashbacks end. "Anastasia! All that matters now is that you're okay!" Edward replied with a smile as Anastasia smiled back at him. "Come on! Let's have a family reunion!" Edward said as he smiles with joy. "Okay great!" Anastasia replied as she giggles while she and her younger cousin Edward puts their hands on their shoulders and head home to have a family reunion.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 25, 1999 11:56 AM

At the Elric family's house, in the living room couch, Winry is looking up more information about the videotape that may contain Lino Jackson's true identity on her 1994 Apple PowerBook 440c laptop through Internet Explorer, until she sees Edward and Anastasia walk in. "Winry! You're not gonna believe this!" Edward said as he shows Anastasia to Winry, to which the latter cried tears of happiness. **"ANASTASIA! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"** Winry cheered as she hugs Anastasia while shedding tears of happiness. Alphonse, Trisha and Den come in and are amazed to see Anastasia okay, to which both burst into tears of happiness and have a group hug with her, Winry and Edward filled with tears of happiness and joy, then the screen fades away to show Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie getting to meet their long-lost aunt, Anastasia Elric, who they never got to know due to the Chernobyl Incident. "Kids, this is your long-lost aunt, Anastasia." Edward said as Maes and Trisha Jr. hug Anastasia, with Winry holding Rosie. "And this is baby Rosie." Winry said as she passes Rosie to Anastasia, but once the latter held the baby girl in her arms, she started to cry, confusing Anastasia. "Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong?" Anastasia asked. "No, she just doesn't know you yet. It'll take a little time." Edward answered as he puts his right hand on Anastasia's right shoulder after handing a crying Rosie back to Winry, to which the baby girl fell asleep in her arms, then Winry heads upstairs to the nursery to put Rosie to bed, to which she did and comes back downstairs. "Set aside Rosie's episode, your return calls for a celebration!" Winry said. "Why don't I leave my videotape research for tomorrow and I'll make lunch **AND** dinner!" Winry said as she closes her laptop and puts it on the coffee table. "Oh, you don't have to do that!" Anastasia replied playfully. "No, no I insist!" Winry begged as she gets off the couch. "Does three o'clock sound good for you?" Winry asked as she approaches Anastasia. "Sure!" Anastasia replied with a giggle while shrugging her shoulders, then she, Winry and Trisha go to the kitchen to cook lunch and dinner to celebrate the return of Anastasia, with Edward playing with Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den in the backyard to pass the time.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 25, 1999 6:56 PM

About six hours and fifteen minutes later, Winry is finished lighting the two taper candles next to the yellow and blue roses in the middle of the table with a lighter. Trisha pours the Guriev porridge into all eight bowls and puts the eight half-sized Paskha near the middle of the table on a blue-colored plate while Anastasia pours a can of Kvass into each and every blue-colored wine cup on the table, as well as putting yellow napkins next to the cups, making their family reunion feast ready for eating, all while Edward, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den return from their playtime to attend the family reunion. "This should make you feel right at home, Anastasia!" Edward said as he and the rest of his family eat their reunion feast, then they party for another six hours.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 26, 1999 12:56 AM

After partying for six hours straight, our heroes final decide to go to sleep, with Anastasia sleeping on the couch until Edward gets the huge futon for Anastasia to sleep on tomorrow night. After a few minutes, Anastasia, who is barefoot and in nothing but her underwear, suddenly gets out of bed and walks out through the front door and leaves it open, stopping near the road. Once Anastasia was outside, Agent Bishop pops out of nowhere and stares at her while crossing his arms. "Pharaohdon!" The Lightning called out. "Lord Lightning!" Anastasia replied as she turns around to see The Lightning behind. "You scared." Anastasia sighed. "So, I see you that Edward Elric." The lightning began as he pervertedly approaches Anastasia. "Right where you want him." The Lightning finished as he pervertedly rubs his right index finger around Anastasia's half-naked body. "Get me that videotape!" The Lightning ordered. "I'm on my way!" Anastasia replied in a male demonic voice as Agent Bishop is seen behind her, then she dashes to Central Command to steal the videotape holding the true identity of Lino Jackson.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 24, 1999 1:35 AM

At Central Command, in its staff lounge, two nightguards, the first one having medium, brown hair wearing a state military uniform, the second being slightly overweight and of Filipino descent and having gelled back black hair wearing a state military uniform, are playing chess before they resume their duties, with the first nightguard arrogantly, but playfully beating the other nightguard at it. **"HA!** Checkmate!" The First Nightguard Having Medium, Brown Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform exclaimed as he lays back in victory. "Okay, okay. If you need me, I'll be in the little nightguard's room. I'll be back in a few minutes." The Second Nightguard Being Slightly Overweight And Of Filipino Descent And Having Gelled Back Black Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform said as he gets up to use the men's bathroom to take a piss. "I'll set up the board for the next game." The First Nightguard Having Medium, Brown Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform said as he stops laying back and sets up the checker board for the next game. As the Second Nightguard Being Slightly Overweight And Of Filipino Descent And Having Gelled Back Black Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform made his through the hallway to the bathroom, he notices a nearby door opening by itself, prompting the Second Nightguard Being Slightly Overweight And Of Filipino Descent And Having Gelled Back Black Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform to investigate if there's an intruder. Back at the staff lounge, the First Nightguard Having Medium, Brown Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform is taking a sip of his can of Nine Locks Scotch Ale, then puts it down to prepare for their next game of checkers. "Hey! I'm ready to beat you again!" The First Nightguard Having Medium, Brown Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform said as he got no answer from the other nightguard. "Bob? Bob? Bob? Where'd you go?"

The First Nightguard Having Medium, Brown Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform asked as he leaves the lounge to look for the Second Nightguard Being Slightly Overweight And Of Filipino Descent And Having Gelled Back Black Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform, now known as Bob. As he went down the hall, he is horrified to see a dead Bob sliced in half with the door the intruder went through as a puddle of blood surrounds the area. **"OH MY GOD, BOB!"** The First Nightguard Having Medium, Brown Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform screamed as he mourns over the death of his fallen comrade, then sees bare footprints covered in blood leading to the building's laboratory where the videotape is being held. The First Nightguard Having Medium, Brown Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform goes to investigate the laboratory where Bob's killer might be hiding while holding his gun and a flashlight. He makes it to the pitch black laboratory, but the bloody trail of the bare footprints ends just outside the entrance. The First Nightguard Having Medium, Brown Hair Wearing A State Military Uniform looks around to see where the intruder is hiding, but finds nothing. Above him, Anastasia is on the ceiling, wall crawling like Spider-Man, but in an evil way. Once he left, Anastasia lands on the floor on her bare, blood-covered feet and heads over to the glass case to steal the videotape. Once she got there, she giggles deviously, holding Bob's ID card so she can open the case and steal the videotape. She makes it to the front of the case and swipes Bob's ID card through the swipe card machine next to the glass case, opening it as she silently grabs it at lightning teleports back to the Elric household with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 26, 1999 1:36 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, Anastasia quietly sneaks back into the house and returns to the living room to sleep, but Winry smelled blood coming from the living room.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 26, 1999 7:38 AM

The next morning, Winry wakes up to ask her husband where Anastasia is as he wearily wakes up, with Happy Cat being silent so The Lightning won't destroy him permanently. "Where's Anastasia?" Winry asked. "She had some stuff to do, why?" Edward replied. "Last night at midnight, I saw Anastasia go out." Winry said. "When she came back, I smelled blood from the living room. "You think Anastasia tried to steal the videotape?" Edward asked with minor anger and outrage. "Yes, she could be working for Lightning!" Winry answered. **"ANASTASIA IS MY COUSIN! SHE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"** Edward growled as this slightly scared Winry. "I think you're jealous that she came back from the dead and you didn't!" Edward mocked as he gets dressed into his normal clothes and leaves the house to Central Command to prove that Anastasia is innocent via his 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon. "Edward!" Winry called out from the master bedroom window as she sheds tears of sadness after Edward insulted her.

Central Command, Central City, Amestris – August 24, 1999 9:41 AM

When Edward got to Central Command, he parks his car near the building's front entrance and tries to find Anastasia, but he smells blood coming from inside the building, so he runs in their and takes one of it's glass elevators to follow the smell of the blood. At the hallway near the laboratory, six Amestrian Guardians are searching for the intruder who stole the videotape as the building's alarm goes off. Once they passed by, Anastasia heads to a nearby elevator and presses its down button to go downstairs and escape with an unknown item in her shopping tan and light brown bag, but bumps into Edward while trying to get in. Anastasia pushes Edward out the elevator and tries to go downstairs via elevator and closes the elevator's door, but Edward holds them open determine id Anastasia is innocent or guilty. "Anastasia, what is in that bag?" Edward asked with suspicion as the screen moves down to show the bag being held by Anastasia. "Look, Edward. I'm your cousin, you need to trust me!" Anastasia replied nervously as the screen moves up to show her nervous face. "I want to, **BUT THE ANASTASIA I KNOW ISN'T A THIEF!"** Edward growled as he continued to hold the elevator door open. **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"** Anastasia roared in a male demonic voice as she angrily approaches her younger cousin and pushes him away, giving her enough time for the elevator door to close and take her downstairs, to which she did, causing Edward, who got up from the floor, tries to find another way to reach Anastasia. As the elevator goes down, Anastasia grins evilly inside the bag where the videotape she stole, but once the elevator reached the ground and she got out to escape with the videotape, Edward suddenly popped out in front her, stopping the supposed imposter in her tracks. "You're **NOT** taking that videotape!" Edward growled as he points at Anastasia with his right index finger. "You think you can stop me? Heh!" Anastasia asked mockingly in a male demonic voice as she grins evilly and grabs Edward by the collar with her right hand and tosses him into one of the building's front columns, smashing it, as well as tearing his dark blue shirt off, leaving him shirtless, then Anastasia laughs evilly in a male demonic voice. After laughing, Anastasia turns out to be the shapeshifting pharaoh/sphinx-like Lightning General named Pharaohdon as he dissolves out of his Anastasia Elric form, as well as activating his serpent staff in his right hand. "I've got to be leaving, cousin!" Pharaohdon taunted as Edward angrily gets up to fight. "You're not taking that videotape!" Edward said as he prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"**

Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time, then charges at Pharaohdon and snatches the bag from his left hand with both hands. "Alright! I've got it!" Edward said as he heads to his 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon to hide it. "Gotta hide it!" Edward whispered as he hides the videotape under his car. After hiding it, Pharaohdon charges at Edward and tries to kill him with his serpent scepter, but the latter blocks it with his blade blaster. "Nobody impersonates a family member of mine and gets away with it!" Edward hissed as he still tries to shield himself from Pharaohdon. "Wanna bet!" Pharaohdon replied as a he knocks Edward's blade blaster aside and uses his serpent scepter and trips Edward with it as the latter falls to the ground grunting in pain. "And nobody steals a videotape I've already stolen! **RARGH!"** Pharaohdon roared as he grabs Edward's right shoulder and tosses him into the front left window of his 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon, causing its glass to shatter both on the driver's seat and the ground, with a minorly injured Edward trying to get off of it, as well as severely damaging the front left car door, all while Pharaohdon growls angrily as he approaches Edward. "That's far enough, Pharaohdon!" Roy shouted offscreen as the demon notices him, Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Jean and Maria coming to Edward's aid. "Are you alright?"

Winry asked as she lifts Edward back up from the shattered glass. "Yeah, but you were right, she was working for Lightning. But that isn't Anastasia!" Edward yelled as he got up completely while he and our other heroes get into their fighting postures. Pharaohdon's eyes glow red while grinning evilly and transforms into the gladiator/sphynx-like demon, Super Pharaohdon with mane and bigger spiked armor that caused his old skin, clothes and armor to shatter off his body, as well as his staff enlarging and looking more menacing, all while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. A transformed Trisha then begins her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation. **"ROBO-CORN, COME FORTH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as Robo-Corn approaches her to fuse with her to become Robo-Corn Knight Mode. **"ROBO-CORN KNIGHT MODE ACTIVATE!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she does and finishes her Robo-Corn Knight Mode transformation while activating her Alchemy Ax. **"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"** Super Pharaohdon roared as he and our heroes charge at each other, but when they tried to do the United Alchemy Blast, Super Pharaohdon uses his super-speed to swiftly slash Edward and company on their chests, leaving claw marks on their chests as they scream in pain while falling on the ground in pain. Super Pharaohdon then uses his enhanced magic serpent scepter to send a stroke of yellow lightning to pin and paralyze our heroes onto the ground. Once pin and paralyzed on the ground, Super Pharaohdon lifts his enhanced magic serpent scepter to send a stroke of yellow lightning into the sky as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, striking our heroes as they scream in severe pain with their bare skeletons showing. But when Super Pharaohdon was about to finish off our paralyzed heroes, Future Maes leaps into the battlefield with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and snatches Super Pharaohdon's enhanced scepter from his right hand with both hands. Once he had the enhanced scepter, Future Maes snaps it in half with his right knee, freeing our heroes from the super demon's magic assault as they slowly get back up, making Super Pharaohdon gasp in fear. **"DAD! DO IT NOW!"** Future Maes shouted as Edward charges at the weakened with his blaster bale and impales him in the chest. Once the blaster blade penetrated through the super demon's body, Super Pharaohdon's entire body turn's pale dark brown and crystallizes Blood+ style, mimicking Anastasia's face with an evil grin as a final insult to Edward, who stared at him with anger and hatred for impersonating his deceased older cousin, before dying and falling to pieces. After putting so much energy into killing Super Pharaohdon, Edward drops on his knees, turns back to his normal form and passes out on the ground face first.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – August 26, 1999 11:36 AM

Back at the Elric family's house, in the master bedroom, a close up of Winry's hands are squeezing a hot, wet towel on top of a wide bowl of water as the water from the towel drips into the bowl, with Alphonse, Trisha, who is carrying Rosie, Maes and Trisha Jr. are standing next to Winry. Winry is now shown putting a hot towel on Edward's forehead as he is barefoot, shirtless and tucked in, then he weakly opens his eyes. "W-Winry…What happened?" Edward asked wearily. "You passed out." Winry answered as she puts the hot towel back in the wide of water. "I'm sorry about Anastasia." Winry said as she sits on a stool next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Edward replied as he shook his head. "I just wanted so badly to believe that-" Edward was about to say until he hesitates. "No, I would've done the same thing!" Winry replied as she shook her head. "If it wasn't for that Chernobyl Incident, the real Anastasia would still be with us." Edward said as he sheds tears of sadness. "But she would be so proud to see the way you fought for her today! And so am I." Winry finished with a smile. "Thanks." Edward replied as Winry giggled while Edward stopped crying and smiled back at her. "I just remembered that we have leftover Paskha in the fridge!" Edward said as he and the rest of his family head to the kitchen to eat their leftover Paskha.


End file.
